


Nothing Gained

by Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come Magnus ha imparato a non lasciare mai Alec da solo in un bar mondano...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Gained

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing Gained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/775362) by [lunalovespudding3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalovespudding3/pseuds/lunalovespudding3). 



**Nothing Gained  
**

Alec era seduto da solo in un bar mondano. Gli shadowhunters non ci andavano mai, lo sapeva. Magnus sarebbe tornato presto, ma al momento era da solo.  
"Ciao." Era una voce femminile, bassa, provava chiaramente ad essere seducente. Alec alzò lo sguardo, scioccato di sentire qualcuno parlargli in quel modo. Beh, qualcuno che non fosse Magnus.  
"Uh, ciao" disse con calma.  
"Mi chiamo Allison" disse lei, porgendogli lentamente la mano.  
"Alec" mormorò lui.  
"Sei un tipo tranquillo, vero?" sorrise e lui annuì. "Senti, spero di non essere troppo precipitosa, ma penso che tu sia davvero carino."  
"Grazie?" Alec non sapeva proprio come reagire. Era successo solo una o due volte che qualcuno ci provasse con lui in tutta la sua vita e una era la persona con cui era impegnato, al momento.  
"Ti va un drink per conoscerci un po' meglio?" chiese Allison.  
"Ascolta, sono lusingato," iniziò lui "ma - "  
"Non dirmelo. Hai una ragazza?"  
Questa domanda riuscì a guadagnarsi una risatina soffocata.   
"No in realtà." Disse, sebbene pensasse che il suo ragazzo usasse più trucco della ragazza di suo fratello.  
"Lo immaginavo. Nessuna ragazza sana di mente ti lascerebbe qua da solo."  
Perché lui l'aveva lasciato solo? Oh, giusto. C'era stato quell'incidente con i due esseri fatati e quella discussione che, conoscendo le fate, sarebbe potuta continuare per sempre. Magnus aveva promesso di risolvere tutto in un'ora, ma era stata un'ora molto lunga. "Quindi, dimmi qualcosa di te, Alec" Allison quasi fece le fusa.  
"Io, uh, io non parlo molto con le persone." Disse, provando a farle capire che avrebbe davvero preferito essere lasciato da solo.  
"Oh, perché no?" miagolò lei "Sono certa che tu abbia delle cose molto interessanti da dire."  
Alec fece una risata forzata, ma Isabelle scelse proprio quel momento per arrivare. Era ovvio che sua sorella sarebbe stata lì. Lei era sempre lì. Alzò un sopracciglio appena vide Alec e la ragazza che si stava praticamente gettando su di lui. Anche lei aveva visto Isabelle. "credevo avessi detto di non avere una ragazza" disse imbronciandosi.  
"Infatti, quella è mia sorella." Si accigliò. Cercò di sillabare 'Aiuto' ad Izzy. "Senti, Allison, sembri davvero simpatica - " provò a dirle. Lei non lo stava ascoltando.  
"Perché non mi dici qualcosa di te che nessun altro sa?" suggerì. Gli occhi di Alec erano ancora sulla sorella, che ora sorrideva.  
"Beh, è molto sensibile attorno all'orecchio sinistro" disse qualcuno proprio in quell'orecchio. L'accento era dolce e riusciva a spedire dei brividi giù per la spina dorsale di Alec ogni volta che lo sentiva.  
"E tu chi saresti?" scattò Allison acidamente "Stavo parlando con lui."  
"Sì, ma lui stava pensando a me. Magnus il Magnifico, felice di fare la tua conoscenza." Era Magnus, che era arrivato di soppiatto alle spalle di Alec come il gatto che tanto ricordava.  
"Ora, so che Alexander è molto attraente, ma temo che sia già impegnato."  
"Ma ha detto di non avere una ragazza!" Disse Allison, con un po' di cattiveria.  
"Lo spero proprio, visto che sono il suo ragazzo"  
"Tu - ma - cosa?!"  
"Sono gay" le disse Alec.  
Boccheggiò leggermente, poi si alzò in piedi e se ne andò, gridando un 'bene' dietro di sé.  
"Ricordami di non lasciarti di nuovo da solo" sussurrò Magnus dopo aver accompagnato Alec fuori dal bar.  
"Con piacere."


End file.
